The New Crush
by YleenSop
Summary: Sebastian y Kurt se vuelven a encontrar, ambos lejos de sus sueños, pero a causa del tiempo ambos quedaran enganchados y enamorados. Sebastian no hace relaciones pero por el castaño hace todo. Aunque este no admita sus sentimientos y continúe con su compromiso, siente lo mismo que Sebastian. Aun así ellos solo tendrán sexo. Nada más.


_Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, todo es de Ryan Murphy y Fox, a excepción de mi personaje OC que entrara a mediados de esta historia._

_Soy nueva y cualquier error o les incomode háganmelo saber. _

**_Todo inicia desde la quinta temporada en el capitulo "Katy or Gaga", Elliot no existe en mi historia._**

* * *

Si alguien hubiera dicho que Sebastian Smythe saldría de su casa dejando lujos y comodidades para mudarse a New York escapando de Dalton y de su familia, el reiría a carcajadas aun sosteniendo su mirada fría y la sonrisa engreída. Después te partiría el culo.

Pero ahora el miraba su vida, no era lo que tenia planeado. Ropa sucia y comprada en un mercadillo -este ultimo sin reconocerlo- tener que trabajar en un bar sucio como mesero y ganar poco sueldo, su vida era un basurero. Había pensado varias veces en su habitación -la cual tenia que rentar y para nada en un lugar digno de un Smythe- volver con su familia, rogar por tener de nuevo sus lujosas cosas y así disfrutar del sexo en bares sin preocupaciones, porque realmente no ha tenido sexo desde que llego a esta ciudad. Porque el prefería perder su dignidad trabajando como mesero.

—Smythe, acabo el descanso—hizo un gesto de frustración mientras caminaba a la pareja sonriente que esperaba ser atendida, sonrió falsamente anotando sus pedidos. Su atención se volvió completamente en una cara gay conocida, quien sonreía mientras le entregaba a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo un paquete de hojas. pidió a otro mesero que le llevara el pedido de la pareja, porque el tenia asuntos que atender, y claro debía ver que tenia en mente al chico prometido. Saludo a Derek quien repartía los volantes del chico. Sebastian tomo uno, riendo por lo ingenuo que todavía era Hummel.

—Apuesto que será divertido ir—Derek le miro extrañado por su actitud, engreída y rencorosa, la cual había dejado atrás, pero si Sebastian sufría en esa ciudad tan espantosa y engañadora, Cara gay también tendría un poco de la basura neoyorquina. _Dulce cara gay. _repetía su mente recordando de las veces que intentaba herir a Kurt y que el resultaba el dañado. Pero esta vez, el niño estaba solo sin sus amigos estúpidos y su padre. Mucho menos a Blaine. Sonrió recordando lo cursi que habían sido para volver juntos. Pero ahora era diferente, aunque la pareja siga junta, la distancia los separa y Blaine no será tan rápido para curar a su novio.

* * *

Sebastian rio observando la escuela querida de Hummel, así que no sufrió nada, tenia a Blaine, tenia NYADA y estaba seguro que vivía con comodidades que el desearía. Su ira hacia el chico pálido creció, el niñato tenia todo en cambio el no tenia nada. Absolutamente nada. Camino hacia donde eran las audiciones para su banda encontrando una fila de niños igual de raros que la cara de chica, emocionados y preparándose vocalmente. _Mierda, Hummel tenia todo. _Con su sonrisa engreída hablo durante minutos mal de Hummel y sus estúpidos sueños, descubrió también que la mayoría tenían un flechazo hacia el chico, pero ninguno se quedo al enterarse que Hummel ya tenia dueño. Suspiro feliz al notar que el lugar anteriormente lleno de fenómenos, ahora estaba vacío como un desierto.

Santana despertó de su largo sueño sin encontrar a nadie para las audiciones, sentía pena por su amigo quien tenia cara deprimida aunque todavía esperanzado. susurro groserías mientras salía de su asiento para caminar hasta su novia quien también se encontraba aburrida.

—No entiendo porque nadie audiciono, recorrí toda la ciudad y hasta mande algunos anuncios a Lima—dijo decepcionado. Santana rodo los ojos, el pequeño psicópata hobbit de su novio obviamente no repartió los anuncios. Tan distraído en el que dejo a Kurt de lado, como siempre.

Un joven de ojos azules y piel bronceada se acerco a Kurt entregando nuevas noticias, el castaño dio las gracias mientras el chico salía susurrando un suave _suerte._

—Dime Hummel, que noticias tienes— pidió Santana apartando con suavidad a su novia quien descansaba en su hombro, Kurt observaba la tabla de audiciones confuso.— Vamos Kurt no tengo todo tu tiempo...—reclamo.

Kurt parpadeo saliendo del trance _esto no puede estar sucediendo, no, claro que no. _Pensaba mientras tachaba el único nombre en la lista de audiciones. Sanatana quien estaba a su lado le arrebato de golpe la lista.

—kurt, no tengo todo tu maldito tiempo, vas a pasar a tu amante o quien sea que estaba en esa lista, si quieres ocultar algo, bien... a tu novio enano, o a soy estrella y rebajo a todos de Berry pero a mi, no.—Santana abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la persona que audicionaria.

—Cara de ardilla—dijo Santana sorprendida, Kurt no pudo decir nada su respiración se detuvo y su boca no reaccionaba. El chico enfrente de ellos sonrió egocéntrico mientras caminaba con aires de superioridad hasta donde el castaño estaba estático.

Valla, valla Hummel... es un gusto volver a vernos y con un rápido movimiento aventó al rostro pálido un liquido frio, como rayos los recuerdos regresaron a la mente de Kurt, Dave, McKinley, Blaine y Sebastian afectando gravemente al chico.

Sebastian despertó de su trance, cegado por la ira y la envidia había lastimado a Hummel.

—Kurt! demonios estas sangrando—la voz de Santana le hizo mirar al castaño quien paralizado estaba con el rostro lleno de sangre.

_Oh._

_santa._

_Mierda._

* * *

**:00 Les ha gustado? si? no? realmente soy nueva y no se si les va a gustar la historia, les recuerdo que la historia es Kurtbastian.**

**Gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
